


理想型

by ultra_FLY



Category: Ultraman Series
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_FLY/pseuds/ultra_FLY
Summary: 赛罗知道镜子心里有个理想型男友，但很遗憾，那也是个赛罗
Relationships: Ultraman Zero/Mirror Knight
Kudos: 1





	理想型

**Author's Note:**

> *cp赛镜，刚刚交往前提  
> *UFZ友情向  
> *OOC和bug都归我  
> *雷者慎入，现在跑还来得及  
> *阅读过程如有不适请尽快退出，谢谢合作

上

“所以他是觉得我很奇怪？”  
赛罗愕然，简短地总结了一句，脸上的神色阴晴不定。  
“其实他的原话是，”詹伯特停顿了一下，“他觉得你变了。”  
“我变了？我变什么了？”赛罗的声音突然拔高了几度，明显是被刺激到了。  
这次他又帮助解决了一堆麻烦从别的宇宙回来，迎接他的却是镜子的各种异常表现。跟他打招呼冷冷淡淡地就算了，还一直躲在随便是谁的身后目光古怪地像是在观察他——他大概以为自己藏得可好，愣是没有他们已经是恋人的自觉，现在的赛罗的注意力大部分都会集中在他身上，怎么可能没发现？  
最过分的是，每当赛罗试图靠近他，镜子就飞速拉开距离，或者装得很自然地把自己塞进随便两个队友隔着的空间里。这几天下来他已经做得非常熟练，仿佛浑身上下都装满了赛罗警报器。  
明明已经好几周没见，明明他们才刚确定关系，怎么说都不该是这种发展吧。不明所以的赛罗也很郁闷，原本以为镜子只是因为他这段时间不在而跟他闹别扭——虽然镜子表面上明显不是这种人设，但这已经是他能想到的最有可能的可能性——现在他听了詹伯特的话，心里情绪一下就翻涌起来。  
他有什么资格说自己变了啊？变了的明明是他好吗？自己都还没说呢，他反倒先跟别人告起状来了。赛罗飞快地扫了詹伯特一眼，居然感觉自己有点委屈。  
詹伯特察言观色，意识到赛罗已经有点情绪上头了。通常这种情况下的语言交流都不会有好结果，于是他直接打算放弃：“我给你重现一下当时的情景吧，那样更直观，或者赛罗的话才可以从镜子骑士的表现里明白更多的东西。”  
詹伯特二话不说就打开了投影，开始播放影像。影像里的镜子站在詹伯特的面前，神色看起来忧心忡忡：“詹伯特有没有觉得赛罗身上发生了一些不对劲的变化？”  
“你具体指什么？”这是詹伯特的声音。  
镜子用手托住下巴沉吟了一会：“他这次离开的时间未免太长，回来之后的种种表现都不太对。”  
赛罗脸色一沉。他这次的外出时间在他过往的经历里绝对不能算是“太长”的。如果镜子是不适应这一点，他也不会直到现在才提出，而且他还强调了“这次”。  
赛罗感觉到了不对，开始认真地听下去。然而他没有想到，镜子接下来的才是爆炸性发言。  
“他变得没有以前沉稳，也没有以前温和。在我的感觉上，我会说他整个人的气质变得浮躁了，给我一种不安定的印象。”  
“他的战斗也开始选择较为鲁莽的方式，冲劲很足但是略微缺少策略性。”影像里的镜子甚至皱起了眉，充分展示了他的担忧，让赛罗更愕然的那种担忧的情绪居然看起来非常真实：“我觉得有必要对赛罗的问题进行进一步的观察和分析。”  
影像到此结束，赛罗觉得他现在大概跟影像里那时候的詹伯特一样，心情复杂得一句话都说不出。  
“就是这样。”詹伯特看向赛罗，“我们都知道赛罗你是怎样的性格，所以我们要确定，你们在两人相处的时候你是否会有镜子骑士口中所谓‘以前’表现？”  
“就是说，我们首先得确定镜子骑士不是因为感觉自己被冷落了而产生了这种观点。”詹奈忽然插嘴，而詹伯特瞥了他一眼。他的弟弟明显是开始发现事情有趣了才开始想看热闹，表现就是上述这种惊人发言。  
赛罗却好像没听见。詹伯特复又开口：“所以，如果不是赛罗的问题，我们就应该转换方向去调查镜子骑士……”  
“他是不是嫌弃我？”赛罗忽然开口打断了詹伯特的话，语气非常茫然：“他说那话，是不是嫌弃我我？啊？”  
詹伯特没想到赛罗的关注点会出现得这么突然同时又这么刁钻。他一时语塞，人工智能的运算速度也不能让他飞快给出答案。赛罗也没有纠缠他，立即转向詹奈重复了同样的问题。而在他哥的目光胁迫下，詹奈没有作出回答。  
气氛开始变得奇奇怪怪的时候，红莲火焰结束巡逻回到了基地。奇怪的是他这次降落没有伴随着以往的跑调歌声，身边也少了本应在场的镜子骑士——詹伯特和詹奈一致决定在向赛罗问清楚情况之前将红莲隔绝在这个话题之外，他们判断在事情没有完全明白之前就让红莲知道会让事态瞬间超出掌控。于是詹伯特让红莲和镜子组队巡逻，顺便将当事人隔离一会儿。  
“镜子骑士呢？”詹伯特第一次如此高兴地看到红莲回到基地，总算找到了暂时转移话题的机会。他带有几分关切地开口，却不知道自己失算了。  
“他回镜之星了，说有些问题要和二次元之民交流。”红莲这回说话难得有点吞吞吐吐，“你们有没有觉得小镜子不太对劲？他刚才居然跟我说小赛罗变了，变得没以前那么……温柔？还说他打架都变蠢了？”  
于是气氛变得更奇怪了，詹伯特懊恼地觉得他本应该捂住红莲的嘴，同时对接下来一长段时间基地恐怕都要接受二次元之民的监视这件事情感到无力。  
而詹奈则是用极为同情的目光看着精神上已经耷拉下来的赛罗，这个人已经被打击到不想叨叨了。

下

“你说他们要这样下去到什么时候？”  
红莲难得用这种非常深沉的语气说话。如果不是现在他正习以为常地单手搭着詹伯特的肩、还在晃腿，詹伯特真的他跟自己抱有一样程度的担忧。  
远处，赛罗正弯下腰去把坐倒在地上的镜子骑士拉起来。这原本只是一个很简单的动作，但在詹伯特的行为分析系统里却显得非常古怪。  
首先，这是个月神奇迹形态的赛罗。按道理说，这场战斗已经结束，赛罗也该恢复到原本的身姿，但当事人好像并没有要这样做的意思。  
其次，赛罗只是做了向前一步、微微弯腰、伸出手去、拉住镜子骑士并把他拉起来这一连串简单的动作，詹伯特看到的却是他浑身都在用力，似乎在努力地把自己的动作幅度克制在一个特定的范围内——看着都很累。  
最后，也就是最奇怪的一点，把伙伴拉起来这种动作在他们之间并不算少有，谁都做过，谁都被拉过，赛罗和镜子骑士当然成为过这种行为的主体。但在以往的这种场景下，赛罗无论把谁拉起来的时候，一定是一副专属于他的小表情——关心却不表现在脸上，而且嘴里一定会在吐槽些什么——今天的他却很安静，不发一言地把镜子骑士拉起来，居然还对他微笑了一下。  
詹伯特觉得自己的眼睛需要被什么挡一下，于是他选择了自己的手。但他没有错过镜子骑士在将手递给赛罗之前那一瞬间的错愕，以及向他投来的求助目光。  
詹伯特很想叹气，但他做不到。系统的运算告诉他，如果再没有第三方的介入，他的伙伴——特指赛罗——下一步可能就会继续把这种情绪带到战斗中。  
关于这个问题要怪谁，他当然是会怪那个用精神控制影响了镜子骑士的敌对立场宇宙人。不光是因为他企图分裂Ultimate Force Zero，更因为对方愚蠢到认为让镜子骑士觉得他们的队长不够温柔沉稳就能借此分裂他们的团队。  
不仅没有达成目的，还给他们增添了这般那般的麻烦，这种行径着实让人觉得相当困扰。

“……好好说话。”  
赛罗下意识地吞咽了一下。他现在平躺着被镜子压在床上，换句话说，就是对方正整个人骑坐在他身上。他能清晰地看见对方的表情——镜子挑了挑眉，微微勾起嘴角回应了他似是而非的警告：“那你得好好听话。”  
这可太超过了，远远超过了他们平时相处的距离——除开战斗中某些逼不得已的情况，他们从未贴得如此近。他其实很高兴，但是想起来最近的种种状况，他强迫自己移开停留在身上的人的目光：“你说，我听着。”  
镜子明显看到他眼神飘忽不定。赛罗这几天的种种异常他都看在眼里，却从没有过于放在心上。直到詹伯特委婉地提醒了他，他才知道自己犯下了什么错。于是才有了这次看似有点荒唐的“坦诚相见”。但如果赛罗不配合，他的努力也只会是徒劳无功。  
于是镜子深吸了一口气，像是在给自己做什么心理准备，缓缓开口：“我很抱歉。”  
在这几天里他并不是第一次对赛罗说这句话了。而这一次赛罗听后，也只是暗了暗眼神，给出了一样的回应：“我说过了这不是……”  
“先听我说完。”出乎他意料之外的是，这次镜子却打断了他的话。于是赛罗重新把目光移回到镜子身上，发现他在笑。  
“我觉得，是作为恋人的我还做得不够多。”  
赛罗眉头一皱：“你在说什么傻……”不料剩下的话就被凑上来的镜子用柔软的唇堵了回去。  
赛罗脑中一空，除了“他亲我了亲我了亲我了”这几个字在盘旋之外，一时间连思考都顾不过来。殊不知此刻从他脑中产生的唯一一个念头原本应有多可笑——他根本毫无他们已经是恋人的自觉。  
可能是因为没有经验……不，他其实可有这个自觉，只是因为最近被一些乱七八糟的事情夺去了关注，这一刻的赛罗大概真的想不起来，他已经跟正骑在他身上亲吻他的这个人表白了心意。他们已经是恋人了，再亲密的举动其实都不为过。  
镜子的双唇在他的唇上摩挲的力度使他过于飘飘然，导致他错失了最后一个加长这个亲吻的机会，还在镜子结束这个吻时下意识地委屈起来。  
镜子抬起上身后却只是看着他笑。这姿态有些居高临下，赛罗却不觉得有任何不舒服，他甚至还想这段时间一直持续下去。  
“现在我们该谈正事了。”镜子挑眉，伸出食指去点了点赛罗胸前的计时器。赛罗这回倒是没有犹豫地伸出手去握住了对方作乱的手指，并且非常满意对方没有把手抽回去。  
虽然心里是很满足，但脸上的表情还是很委屈——这倒不是他故意装出来的，跟喜欢的人用这么难以言喻的姿势贴在一起，肌肤的触感和近乎要交融的体温直接就能让现在的他连最简单的逻辑都捋不清，所以为什么要现在谈正事啊？  
镜子却不理他，这一次他绝不再像前几天一样让他糊弄过去：“你是还在对那时候的话耿耿于怀吗？”  
赛罗一愣，瞬间就心虚起来。他想回答不是，但话到嘴边却止住了。  
他当然也知道那些举动很明显。从镜子在詹伯特和詹奈的帮助下恢复之后，他就一直在努力地给自己塑造一个人设——他改变自己表达亲近的方式，克制着和镜子的身体接触，因为过多的靠近显得自己不沉稳；强壮日冕赛罗的战斗方式显得太过冲动，所以会优先选择月神奇迹赛罗，就连在训练时遭到红莲的挑衅一时脑热地想要冲上去硬磕，也会因为镜子毫无预兆地出现在视线范围内而猛然收起动作……  
他想他的确是很在意那些话。  
赛罗直直地看着镜子，却一点要回答的反应都没有。镜子早已料到了他的反应，也准备了应对方法——他再次伏下身去，在赛罗的脸颊上亲了一口：“不说话？为什么不说话？”  
于是赛罗再次懵住，良久才反应过来：“如果不是今天一直跟你待在一起，我现在绝对要怀疑你被替换了。”  
“不喜欢吗？可这不是起作用了吗？”镜子轻笑，又伏下身去亲了他一口：“你还没回答问题。”  
“诶……”被亲吻的感觉是很好，但是跟方才思绪里的那些事搅在一起反倒又让他感觉乱七八糟，赛罗现在高度怀疑镜子是故意的，故意阻止他思考，还美其名曰让他好好听话好好说话。  
于是他思前想后——过程中又挨了几下亲——最终挑了最刁钻的重点：“那是不是我不回答了你就这么亲下去？”  
镜子与赛罗额抵额地对视，露出了高深莫测的微笑：“会，但仅限今晚。今晚过后若是你不回答，明天以后你就别接近我。”  
说罢他立刻后退直起身，完全猜中了赛罗的举动——赛罗微微昂起了头大概是试图亲他，反应却不如镜子快，补了个空懊悔地叹了一声倒了回去。他大概忘了自己还有一双手。  
“所以你想好了吗？时间可不多了。”  
面对眼前这人类似最后通牒般的话语，赛罗却依然扭扭捏捏。他的的确确是并不愿意把那些心思完全吐露，但身上的人已经让他毫无办法。他一旦试图开始思考一个合情合理的借口，镜子的亲吻就会落下来，完全阻断他的逻辑——他现在已经可以肯定镜子就是故意的了，他想让自己没法找到任何借口，因为他现在根本编不出一个完美的缘由，而只要有一点破绽，镜子就会立刻看穿。  
他真的太难了。尤其是身上这个人已经开始吻他脖子了。  
“还不肯说吗？”镜子又一次支起上身，若有所思地单手托下巴开始沉思，如果不是他现在仍然骑坐在赛罗身上，这依然会是一个很正经的姿势：“看来是我做得还不够。”  
于是他微微弯腰，双手捧住赛罗的脸，轻轻地用自己的唇按住了赛罗的唇。他用最轻柔的力度勾起他深入的欲望，却又每每在他有一点想要追上去的时候飞快地向后撤。  
太过分了，这个人真的太过分了。赛罗恨恨得近乎咬牙切齿地看着镜子对他微笑，但总会有下一个温柔到缠绵的亲吻来浇灭他的无名火。  
之前一连串的落在唇以外的地方的亲吻还可以说只是玩闹，那落在唇上的这几个吻里就是饱含了面前这人只对他的无尽的爱意。  
他们之间或许没有很多的漂亮话，但是他向来自矜自持的恋人仅仅为了安抚他就能做到这地步，这让他曾经耿耿于怀的心上那些褶皱直接被抚平。不到几个回合赛罗不出意料地败下阵来。  
“所以为什么在克制呢？这样你也更舒服不是吗？”镜子的声音很轻，但足够回响到他的心里。  
“还不是因为你……”不知道是因为被亲懵了还是因为别的什么，提到这件事赛罗的委屈又涌了上来，这回直接涌到了面上：“你到处跟别人说，说我不够……不够‘以前’温柔。”  
“虽然我也不知道是哪个‘以前’我温柔过，但总觉得那才是你对我的期待……嗯，对恋人的期待。”  
镜子静静地看着他，并没有说话，只是又靠近去吻了他的唇。  
“你不能说不是，因为我还特地去问过了。”赛罗闭着眼接受了这个吻，“他都说，能受到精神控制的暗示都是因为内心一直存在着那样的想法，暗示才能让它具象化。所以你心里的确是有那么一个你期待的我，于是我就想着……我也能向那个方向靠近一点。”  
所以他才会极尽全力地做出一副克制的样子，克制着去接触心上人的每个动作都带上一点“温柔”的感觉。起初看起来是会很别扭，但他坚信他自己总有一天能改变。  
说到最后，一切的一切，都是因为他想要用对方期待的样子去靠近对方。  
赛罗仰躺着看着镜子的脸，最终等到的只是对方的一声叹息：“我现在大概能确定，不管你当时问的是谁，你肯定没有把对方的话完整地记住。”  
“当然，那次复盘会议你也完全没有听进去。”镜子眯了眯眼，赛罗忽然就怂了。  
他从一开始就被镜子那番不正常的“诉苦”打击到昏了头脑，现在甚至不记得有过什么复盘会议。  
“精神控制的暗示的确起效于接受者思维中早已存在的念头。但你说的那个‘期待’的对象，并不一定来自于一个‘对方’，那可能来自我自己。”  
“事实是，那的确来自我自己。”如果不是场景不对，镜子现在可能已经笑出声：“换句话说，敌人试图分裂Ultimate Force Zero的方法，是试图让我觉得你不是我这种类型的人。”  
“当时詹伯特的评价很正确，他们把我评价得过分迂腐了。我虽然是挺满意自己的，但在大方向上我更倾向于求同存异？毕竟如果连赛罗也是我这种性格，那就太可怕了。”  
“更何况，这个世界上只有一个赛罗，而我只喜欢这一个赛罗。这个赛罗已经足够好了，我为什么还要期待其他呢？”  
镜子轻笑出声。赛罗只觉得那笑容过分灿烂，灿烂到足够晃花了他的眼。还有那声音，虽然很轻，但却震撼到他的心了。  
“你就是我的理想型，赛罗。”  
说完这句话，镜子只觉得一阵天旋地转——他被猛然一翻身的赛罗压在了床上。他一点也不意外身上这人的眼里已经全是要把他吞进去的专注。  
他毫无疑问地会回想起那个晚上，眼前的这个人也是用这样专注的眼神向他诉说着心意，然后他们有了第一个亲吻。  
而这一刻，他终于如释重负——他也把自己的心意，好好地传达给对面的人了。  
虽然起因不太对，但凡事都需要契机——哪怕契机来得莫名其妙。

“你之后得跟大家好好道歉。你这几天把大家都惊到了。”  
“你现在不如多关心自己？可别再想着怎么跑了。”  
“先告诉我你首先想做什么，我再决定我逃不逃？”  
“我首先想一个一个亲回来。”

End.


End file.
